Convicted Love
by Konigreich-Of-Awesome
Summary: AU! In which Prussia is a prisoner sentenced life to rot in jail and think over what he had done. Only to have a visit from a stranger who becomes a permanent guest. Not the best damn summary I've ever written.


**A/N: **

This is an rp I started on omegle with a stranger but I made minor adjustments to it plus it abruptly stopped somewhere along the way because the stranger got disconnected (Not sure on purpose or not) enough said.

**Warning:** Cussing, mostly from Gilbert. Sexual innuendos, light smut.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Hetalia nor do I own any mentioned characters in this story.

**Brief Summary:  
><strong>AU! In which Prussia is a prisoner sentenced life to rot in jail and think over what he had done. Only to have a visit from a stranger who becomes a permanent guest. Not the best damn summary I've ever written.

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

A loud bored filled sigh echoed throughout the cell. Gilbert had spent the previous three hours staring at the wall opposite of where the bed was located. He, himself lazily lodged on the hard surface of what they call a bed in this establishment. The only real complaints he had about this place was the lack of entertainment, the occasionally long silence moments, and don't even get him started on the sink's faucet that doesn't completely turn off as it consistently drips every other minute. And it always happened at night which is why he would rarely turn it on unless why is he in here?

Well let's just say a couple of jackasses thought it would be wise to taunt the albino of being well albino. After that it was a blur for the ivory haired male, the court convicted him of second degree felony and was sentenced the rest of his life to rot in this poor excuse of a jail cell. Another sigh more exaggerated withdrew from Gilbert. In a few minutes one out of two things will happen, he would be transported to a new cell or he will have to share his cell with another first one he didn't mind as much but surely if he had to contribute half of his original space to some stranger. He wouldn't hesitate to kill the bitch like his last roomie if the bastard tries to pull any shit on him. Gilbert was absolutely straight, well that's what he persists on being his sexual orientation, he had his fair helping of dicks. Literally and faint click clacking of footsteps reached his eardrums in matter of seconds as they grew nearer to his cell, bracing himself for the worst.

A tall blonde haired man in an orange jumpsuit stood at the jail cell, led by two guards that were busy un-cuffing him.

"Welcome to your bunk, asshole. Sleep tight." They pushed him in the cell, hard and carelessly.

Although the Alfred stumbled forward, he didn't grunt or whine, he remained silent. This was his first time in Prison, but he was in for life so he figured that he should get used it. Without uttering a word, he went to his bunk and lay down, ignoring his roommate.

The ivory haired male watched the commotion from where he sat. Indirectly cussing at the guards that just seemed to find pleasure in torturing criminals like him. Though if he wanted to be honest he could say he deserved it, but who said he wanted to be truthful. Raising a brow as the other wordlessly made himself comfortable, eying his new cellmate he turned to stare back at the wall from prior to the other arriving. Silence wasn't something he liked but he sure as heck wasn't going to be the one to speak first, that was awkward as hell.

"You don't need to tell me what you're in for. They told me." Alfred broke the silence, and then started to laugh. "Killing someone for making fun of you for being Albino?" He then sat up on his bunk. "That takes a short fucking temper, man."

Gilbert felt his brows knit together and his mouth forming a sneer. The others laughter didn't help cool him down, not for one bit.

"Tch- ...I'll like to see jou try to keep jour temper vhen everyone in ze vorld reminds jou every single day- ..every single minute... every single DAMN second". He paused then added on."zat jour an albino und jou deserve to rot in hell vith ze rest of ze demons since birth- ".

"Whoah shit, man. You must have done some shit to still be here. I thought foreigners were sent back home if they got arrested in the States. lemme guess, you killed someone in here?" Alfred already knew he was right. "I'm Jones. I'm here because of my involvement for some assholes getting thrown out of windows, 2000 kilos of heroin getting in the US, and assaulting an officer. I hope you like me, because it looks like you and I are in here for life."

This guy was really irking him, especially that voice of his. Too high pitched for his liking as his nose occasionally scrunched up, maybe it was also because of the crap that came from the others mouth. Either way, he didn't like the other so much and first impressions say a lot about a person.

"Like jou? ...I love jou". He spoke with sarcasm in his voice."Just going to set some rules here, dude". That word felt and sounded weird for his taste."Jou come anyvhere close to mein personal space ...don't be surprised to find jour dick shoved up jour own ass".

"The sooner the better. I'm waiting to be executed in 30 years or so. If you're not busy, you could end it all right here. It would do us both a favor." Then Alfred looked back up with a serious tone in his voice. "But... that won't be nearly as interesting as it would be if I kept living on."

The albino arched a brow, letting everything the other said to settle into his mind. Shuffling around a bit, he moved to lay down on his bunk bed on his side with his back facing the other."Vatever ...say all ze shit jou vant but keep it quite... I actually vant to sleep". That damn sink had kept him awake all night the night before.

Alfred nodded and lied down on his mattress, the sink had this drip that kept going on and on that woke him up. Alfred got up and began to mess with the pipes to fix it.

The albino had learned to adjust himself comfortable enough on the hard surface of the mattress, no longer a nuisances. He was minutes away drifting considerably peaceful sleep until he heard the movements of the other. Grumbling under his breath, he tried to ignore it the best he could. A few times cussing in his native tongue that were directed to Alfred and the sink.

A loud clink was heard, and the leaking stopped. "Well... That fixes that." He took what was causing the leak out of the sink and went to bed.

His enraged somewhat quiet rant halted at the sound of the leak abruptly stopping, blinking. He perked his head in the others direction, he had worked who knows how many times to fix that stupid sink and here this guy comes and... agh! he didn't even want to admit it.

"Great! ...glad to have a heroin smuggler vho's also a plumber as mein cellmate". Rolling his red eye, he laid his head back down.

Alfred could tell by his reaction that Gilbert wasn't hiding what he found in the sink, because it was a rusty prison shank that could still be used. he took his newly acquired weapon and hid it well.

Completely oblivious to what the other now held in his belongings. Gilbert curled up slightly into a ball, using one of his arms as a pillow instead of the actual pillow that was pushed to the wall. That thing was just as rough and hard as the mattress, heck it would have been better if he just slept on the floor. Sighing, he tried to go to sleep again as he fluttered his eyes shut and kept an ear open in case of danger.

Alfred slept tightly, he already learned how to not snore from his time as a soldier. It wasn't long until the Prison guards called lights out, night soon hanging over as the two were sound asleep. Once the faintest ray of sun beamed through the bars did the banging of a baton against the metal bars started, not to mention the loud yells from the Guards to get everyone to wake up. Gilbert grumbled, why did they have to wake up so damn early, no one woke up at this god forsaken hour. Grudgingly he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Fick zhem...". Was all he was _intelligently_ able to say in his half awake, half asleep state.

Alfred was still out cold, not waking up for any Prussian allowed himself to try to stir fully awake as he kept rubbing his eyes as though that itself could wake him up. Sleepily he glanced over to Alfred seeing he wasn't up yet. He was not going to have his ass be messed with just because this dumbass over there doesn't wake up.

Slowly he took his pillow and chucked it at his cellmate."Vake up Sleeping Beauty!".

Alfred didn't jolt awake, his eyes slowly opened. "Heh, that's right. I'm stuck here." He got up and stretched his arms till they gave a popping sound. Instantly easing up afterwards. "So, who should I make my Prison Bitch? They say every prisoner needs one or else they become a prison bitch."

A little disappoint on the reaction he received from the other, Gilbert turned his attention back on himself. He knew he wasn't going to get that pillow back anytime soon. Smoothing down some of the wrinkles on the similar orange jumpsuit he wore, he raised a brow over to the other."I don't give a flying fick vho ...but like I said before- ...stay avay from mein personal space". He leered at Alfred.

The American held up his hands, in a defense sort of manner. Sporting a grin on his lips nonetheless."Calm down, man... I was just kidding".

"Tch- ...Vhatever. Und for jour information I don't sving zat vay". The Prussian rolled his eyes, not as humored by the joke like the other.

Alfred blinked, he hadn't anticipated for that."Uhh- ...alright dude. I didn't ask ..but I guess it's good to know. Though it's a shame".

"A shame? ...vhy?". Gilbert raised a brow at his cellmate, slightly curious though at the same time he couldn't give two shits.

The blonde sauntered his way seeming over to the other but instead stood beside the metal bars that kept the both of them trapped. A few times patting his chest to make sure the shank was still there."Yeah- ...because well ...your not a bad looking guy".

He wasn't sure if the other was joking again or meant it this time, either way he couldn't help but let his ego leak out."Kesesese~...not bad? Am ze most handsome, gorgeous, smart, awesomest, and god damn attractive guy jou vill ever meet!".

Sapphire orbs peered from the corner of his eyes over to the albino watching him lay back down on the bunk, apparently he wasn't the only person who thought full of himself."OH~? really ...well aren't I a lucky man". The grin from before coming back on his lips, he rest a cheek against one of the bars it was seemingly colder than his skin as it caused a shiver to run down his spine.

"Heh- ...Ja jou are. Vhich is vhy jou should bask in mein awesomeness. No one else is getting ze privilege". With his arms folded behind his head, he laid on the rock hard mattress. Gilbert wasn't looking forward for breakfast, the goop they served was disgusting and last time he check his was moving that other time. He wouldn't be surprised if the thing would be able to talk.

Alfred chuckled softly, fully turning around as he let his eyes drift up and down the others figure. He couldn't deny the other being attractive."Woopie for me...I guess am not damned at all".

The German just rolled his eyes at the others comment. Maybe he should befriend the other, after all two were always better than one. Especially in the place they were in where you had to guard your back 24/7 unless you want to be killed by another prisoner or worst, raped."Nein ...jou are damned just not as much as everyone else~".

Blinking, blue eyes were glossed over with bewilderment for a split second. In one swift movement the American made his way over to Gilbert, catching the albino off guard he straddled the others waist. Pinning his cellmate firmly as his hands snaked up grabbing hold of both wrists as the ivory haired male eventually tried fighting back after realizing what was happening a minute too late. He cursed himself for reacting too slow, low growls emitting from the albino's throat as he glared icily at the American on top of him.

"Get ze hell of me! ...". Baring his teeth at Alfred to show that he wasn't one to give up so easily, beginning to squirm underneath the other.'_Fuck being friends with this bastard_'.

He amused, watching the albino trying to escape only for him to tighten his grasp."But you look so cute like this...". Chuckling he leaned downwards, lapping the others cheeks before further going down. Nibbling softly at the milky skinned neck that was tempting him.

Slightly flushed cheeks, that lick and the attention his neck was being given irked the German. He continued to try to free himself, chewing on his lower lip to seal any unwanted sounds that dare to go through. "Fick off! ...am not cute!".

Sucking on the juncture that connected the others neck to his shoulder. Alfred had this unconscious need to mark the other, to claim him for his own. Ignoring the others protests he advanced onward, detaching his lips to reattach them on pink plump ones. Savoring in the taste they offered as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Wine colored orbs widen at the unmistakable sensation of the others lips on his own, struggling more than before. At the feeling of the German continuing to wrangle at his efforts the American gripped even tighter on the others lips. His wet muscle slyly slide past his lips to swipe at the others bottom lip then nipped at. Gilbert instinctively gasped, momentarily stopping all actions.

Taking the opportunity at hand Alfred plunged his tongue into the others mouth, quick to exploring every inch and just as quick to trace against what he assumed sensitive nerves inside the wet cavern as he subtly felt the other shudder occasionally. The ivory haired male moaned, half aware that he had concede but didn't seem to mind at the moment. Bringing his own tongue alive he rubbed it against the another one making itself comfortable. Internally grinning, the American loosened his grasp. Concluding the albino wasn't going to fight anymore, a groan withdrew from the gap between their connected lips. Their tongues began a slow heated dance like motion, swirling. Both fighting for dominance in the kiss.

Alfred would not let himself lose, roaming a hand down the albino's side then back up as it trailed to press through the ugly orange jumpsuit. Directly over a semi-harden nipple as he pinched. Causing the albino to gasp out a second time, ultimately weakening him as the American won the battle. Unfairly but was victorious as he relished in the sounds the white beauty was releasing as it rumbled within his own mouth. It wasn't long until their lungs ached for air, Gilbert being the first to pull away as a string of saliva still connected the two. Ocean blue eyes were clouded with lust, chest heaving he started to pepper kisses on the others jaw."Defiantly c-cute~...".

Gilbert narrowed his eyes at the other not long did it soften as he mewled from the light touches of the others lips making contact with his skin. Shifting his head to the side with bright colored cheeks, his breath heavy as he tried regaining oxygen back into his lungs. "S-Shut up...". Without his consent his body arched, rubbing his encased member against the other.

"I can't help it babe you just so darn cute". Snickering against the other for a minute, enjoying how submissive the albino was behaving as he dried humped right back. His hand began anew at pinching at the now fully harden nub, circling his thumb around it a few his mouth kissed its way to the albino's ear, licking the shell then lightly biting the earlobe.

Another moan slipped past the barrier of the German's lips, unable to suppress them any longer. Glossed over blood orbs absentmindedly stared forward only the more he focus his vision did he spotted another prisoner located across from his and the American's cell. It was clear as day that he was jerking himself off, reminding Gilbert that they were in prison where other criminals could easily peek into what they were currently doing. Something that a prideful person like the ivory haired male hated more so when here he was acting like some wanton whore. That was more than enough to encourage the albino as he instantly shoved the Alfred off of him. Catching the blonde by unsuspectingly as he landed back first into the freezing, rough and hard surface that was the floor, knocking air out of him.

Prepping himself to sit up right, Gilbert wiped the back of his hand. Hearing a groan from below and from across his way. "T-Try zat schiesse vith me again und I vill castrate jou".

The American winched, though considered himself lucky that he hadn't landed on his stomach. The weapon he concealed in the front could have stabbed his chest someway, somehow. Knowing whatever higher being from up above wasn't normally gracious to him. Blue orbs peered up at the albino, his face twisted up in minor but still excruciating pain."Right- ...g-got it". He would certainly think twice now.

"Faggots! ... It's time for breakfast". A guard had heard the commotion, unfortunately he was the one sent to retrieve the pair along with three other ones, all sneering at the two in utter disgust.

Gilbert leered at the men on the other side of the bars though, he had half the mind to kick each one of their poor asses but then again they were his passport out to more spacious cafeteria and away from the American. Grudgingly he crawled off the bunk, and stood up, watching as the one guard that spoke unlocked the cell while the other three went in. Two coming at the German as they placed on the bindings of heavy cuffs at his ankles that held a tracking device while the remaining guard was working Alfred.

"Hurry up boys! ...this place stinks of gay!". Gilbert snarled at him, not one who enjoyed being mocked.

Still in pretty unbearable pain, Alfred pulled himself up with no help whatsoever given. His ocean blue eyes dully looking at the guard who was insulting him and Gilbert. Not caring at all about himself but the simple thought of the man making fun of Gilbert didn't settle well with him. " What's so wrong about being happy? ...I'll rather be happy then have a stick up my ass". He commented then added on with fake concern."I hope you can get an operation to fix that".

The three other guard let out a ruckus of laughter only to abrupt stop at the sight of the first one glaring at them." You better watch yourself queer..unless you want a one way ticket to the electric chair".

Alfred shrugged, the tallest of the guards shoved him out the cell the rest following right behind with Gilbert as they lead the prisoners to the crowded cafeteria

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I think it's good so far...there might be some mistakes due to the fact I've noticed that after uploading a few of the words that are supposedly to be there aren't and made a sentence or two confusion...I don't understand why it does that

BUT! yeah ...If anyone wants me to continue this all I need is one review.


End file.
